Now
"Now" is the 77th episode of Haven and the twenty fifth episode of season 5. This episode is also the first part of the show's two hour series finale. Synopsis In the penultimate episode of the series, hope of ending the troubles begins to fade as the heroes struggle to rebuild the Barn in the face of mounting obstacles. And while Dwight is tempted by a surprise gift, Nathan finds himself considering a devastating sacrifice. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * William Shatner as CroatoanCredited as a special guest star. * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Marlane O'Brien as Waitress * Scott Bailey as Victor Kirby * Gabrielle Trudel as Lizzie * Molly Dunsworth as Vickie Quotes *'Gloria': Oh, he was stabbed in the chest. It looks like Duke's work all right. Audrey: Poor Kirby. He didn't stand a chance. Gloria: Anyway, I gotta go. Intern's watching baby Aaron and she keeps giving him apple juice. You think Croatoan's tough, try an infant on sugar high. *'Nathan': I'm not leaving you. Audrey: Croatoan's offer has to be little...tempting. Nathan: You're asking me if I want all this to be over, live behind some white picket fence, adopt a shelter dog? Of course I do. But I want that with the real Audrey Parker. Not some copy. Audrey: You wouldn't even remember that she wasn't real. How can I claim to love you as much as I do. How can I claim to love you as much as I do if I don't at least give you that chance? Nathan: Your asking me the reason why I never, never could. Vickie's almost done with the core. We are gonna beat Croatoan, save Duke and get our lives back. Audrey: Yeah. *'Duke': You'll only let me kill when it serves your purpose. Well I don't work for you anymore. Nathan: You never worked for us. Audrey: No, Duke's right. We used you. I used you. When we found out about the Crocker family curse, about what it could do, I used that as a tool to stop the troubles because that's what I was sent here to do. But I didn't think about how much it was going to hurt you, how killing all of those people, how...how it would change you. Duke: It didn't change anything. This was always meant to be. Audrey: I don't think it was. I think you were fighting your destiny and if left alone, maybe you might have even won. But I didn't know that and I came along and I sent you on that path and for that, I am truly sorry. I know how it feels Duke to be fighting to be the person that you want to be when everyone is telling you to be someone else. Croatoan thinks that I'm his daughter. I-I look like her. Do you know how easy it would be to just say, "Sure, it's good to see you dad." And stop being scared? I'm so tired. up to Duke I'm so tired of fighting my destiny. But I can't give up. Because when I look in the mirror, I only see me. I see the person that I truly am. The only person I want to be. So tell me Duke, when you look in the mirror, when no one else is around, who are you? Duke: her face and drops the knife. his eyes go back to normal. I'm Duke Crocker and I just want to go back to being a pirate. *'Duke': Look, I'd do it myself right? I'd go up to the roof and jump. But if I break open and bleed out all my troubles then I died for nothing. Croatoan took everything from me. I have to take something back. I have to choose my destiny. I have to show Croatoan that Duke Crocker's nobody's bitch. *'Nathan': You are the bravest man I ever met Duke Crocker, you have always been. So much we've done together. So much we never could've done without you. I owe you so much. I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay that debt. *'Vince': I'm sorry. What Duke has become wasn't who he was. Audrey: No and in the end it's what saved us. Dwight: Maybe all of Haven. It stopped Croatoan from getting his troubles. Audrey: The aether core it's destroyed. There will be no way to build a new barn, no way to end the troubles. at Nathan who looks at Duke while Dwight comforts her Gloria: Dwight, maybe you can just help me get him in the truck. We'll put him on ice until we can give him a proper burial at sea with Jennifer. He would like that. Nathan: Yeah. At sea. *'Croatoan': When Audrey joins me, we'll live here together and we'll be a family once again. Without Charlotte of course. Dwight: Because you murdered her. Croatoan: Charlotte betrayed me. She had me banished. Then she tried to poison Mara with lies. Then she killed her. Dwight: Mara was evil. Like father, like daughter. But Charlotte-- Croatoan: Charlotte was good in the sack. Yeah, she had that going for her. You know Dwight, you're lucky that I have other concerns right now. *'Nathan': Last time it was the carrots, so I assume you're here with a stick. Trivia * "Now" and the series finale "Forever" both take place on the same day. In addition, the beginning of this episode picks up several hours after the events of "The Widening Gyre". * Duke's death along with the aftermath were the final scenes that were shot for this season and in the series. Notes Category:Season 5